


Late nights and Early Mornings

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Finished until further notice, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night Akuma attacks lead to falling asleep early in the morning. Marinette is worried about Chat's reckless ways and Alya just wants to know what is going on.</p><p>Finished until further notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights and Early Mornings

     Going through the front door to her house at four thirty in the morning wouldn't ever be a good idea with the early hours that Marinette's father wakes up to begin preparing for the day. Getting caught was not worth the risk, even more so today with Ladybug supporting an injured and exhausted Chat Noir. He offers her his baton to help her get up onto her balcony and she takes it, extending it and tightening her grip on Chat as they are carried up to her balcony. She carefully puts him down before dropping onto the balcony herself, the baton returning to its normal length. She hands it back to Chat before checking to make sure nobody is watching or is in the area to see before releasing her transformation so at to not exhaust Tikki anymore than she already has. Chat does the same, his transformation wearing away and Adrien stumbling over, blood already staining through his top. Marinette helps him to take them off before helping him through the roof light onto her bed. She leaves him to remove his shoes as he sits on her bed, going to grab the first aid kit she had taken to leaving in her room after the one too many times that Adrien had needed to be dragged back to her house and patched up after being a little too reckless trying to protect her. Plagg and Tikki drift over to the cheese and cookies on Marinette's desk, talking in hushed voices as Marinette helps Adrien down the ladder from her bed and over to her lounger. She quickly pushes a box over the trapdoor into her room before sitting in front of Adrien to disinfect the gashes across his chest, shoulders and arms. Even if her Miraculous Healing Light always almost fully heals the wounds that either of them get, there are occasions when the wounds are too deep or too wide, and the Healing Light only reduces them to large scratches. Today was one of those days.

 

     Adrien hisses in pain at the touch of the disinfectant but doesn't complain. He knows that if he doesn't allow Marinette to properly clean and wrap the wounds they'll leave scars, enough to arouse suspicion and risking his identity.

 

     Once Marinette has finished, she hids the kit away again before bringing Adrien a croissant from atop her desk. He eats it before gently laying down on the lounger, his eyes sliding shut. Marinette pushes his fringe away from his face before picking up the blanket she made for him and using it to cover his torso, arms and legs. When she's sure that he is asleep, she sits at her desk, resting her head in her hands, ignoring the croissant that she left out for herself.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki drifts over from where she was sitting with Plagg, gently nudging Marinettes hands away from her face. Marinette's eyes are watery, tear tracks running down her face. "Marinette..." Tikki looks upset too, gently nuzzling into Marinette's cheek.

"Tikki, I'm so scared. What if Adrien gets so hurt that the Healing light can't reduce the damage enough for him to be okay? He could die protecting me so easily yet he won't give it up no matter how much I tell him to protect himself as well. He's gotten so much more careless with looking out for himself it seems like he doesn't care if something happens to him. I understand that he doesn't want to loose me, but I don't want to loose him either, and by the way things are going I'm scared that I am going to loose him one day soon." Marinette manages to say, her body shaking with each sob that passes through her.

"It's just in a Chat's nature, Marinette. Every Chat Noir since the beginning of time has risked his life for Ladybug. I'm sorry, but there's no way to change that. It's just like how reckless Ladybug is in putting a plan into action to defeat the akuma. It's a trait that comes with the suit." Plagg says from where he is sitting.

"I know, but I don't know what I would do if Adrien got killed protecting me." Marinette wipes the tears off her face as they fall, trying not to let any fall onto her clothes of desk.

"You might be turned into an Akuma, that's usually what happens when one of the duo is killed."

"Plagg! That's not helpful!" Tikki scolds. "Don't worry Marinette. I'm sure Adrien will be fine. Besides, I've seen Chat Noirs convince Plagg to toughen the outfit so attacks don't get through the layers as easily. I'm sure you could convince him instead if you're that worried. And I can strengthen the resistance of your suit as well to stop Adrien worrying about you so much."

"Really? Plagg, what would it take to convince you to make Adrien's suit more protective?" Marinette picks Plagg up, cradling him in her hands.

"It would take a lot of cheese. A lot of it. A lifetime supply of cheese." Marinette smiles happily through her tears.

"I can do that easily! Living in a bakery makes that so easy for me. I could get you so many cheese filled treats for every time Adrien comes over."

"That's fine by me." Plagg replies. Marinette cradles him against her stomach happily, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Thank you so much Plagg!" She says before picking Tikki up too and placing the two Kwami in her fabric box. "Now you two sleep there, I don't want the two of you getting caught if someone comes up. I'll get you some treats a little later on." The two Kwami nod happily and snuggle into Marinette's fabrics, hiding themselves away. Marinette kneels besides her lounger, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She gently entwines her fingers with Adrien's, laying a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep where she is, her head resting on the lounger besides Adrien's.

 

     At eight there is a sharp knock at the trapdoor before it is lifted, the box falling to the floor besides it. The noise startles Marinette awake and she sleepily sits up, rubbing her eyes with the hand that isn't entwined with Adrien's. She gently tugs the ribbons out of her hair to allow it to fall around her face before turning to see who had come in. Alya is standing at the top of the steps, clearly in shock. Marinette pulls her legs out from under her to allow her blood to properly circulate in them again and takes her hand out of Adrien's, properly tucking him under the blanket to hide the bandages then turning to Alya.

"Hey Alya."

" 'Hey Alya.'? Is that all you've got? I've just come in to see you knelt besides the sleeping form of _the_ Adrien Agreste and all you can say to me is 'Hey Alya.'?!"Alya exclaims, pulling Marinette to her feet. Marinette stumbles over again, not totally able to feel her lower legs. Alya sits her in her desk chair before looking at her, her eyes clearly asking what was going on.

"Uh... He couldn't get back to his home because of the akuma attack and ended up staying here for the night?" Marinette says, clearly not convinced by her own lie.

"Your parents didn't say anything about Adrien being here, and I know that they would know if you had someone in your room, and they would always tell me before I came up, so that is clearly not the truth." Alya replies.

"Princess?" Adrien's voice comes from the lounger as he pushes himself upright, the blanket falling away from his torso to show the bandages wrapped around him.

"I'm still here kitty." Marinette says, not thinking about what she was saying. A small squeal comes from Alya and both Marinette and Adrien look at Alya, fear crossing their faces.

"You! Why didn't you tell me?!" Alya says, clearly excited.

"I'm sor-"

"You and Adrien are finally a thing and you didn't tell me! No wonder you stopped stuttering so much around him!" Marinette is stunned into silence as she looks over at Adrien then back at Alya. Although she is relieved that Alya didn't seems to make the connection between the nicknames, she clearly made some sort of connection to bring herself to that conclusion.

"Well, that's not untrue." Adrien replies. Marinette's mouth drops open like she is going to say something, but no noise comes out. A red flush creeps onto her face and she gets up, pushing Alya out of her bedroom, telling her that she needed her out so she could get ready. Alya agrees, going down the steps but not without turning to Marinette to wink at her. Marinette lets out a noise between frustration and embarrassment before shutting the trapdoor to stop Alya from bothering her till she had sorted out Adrien's bandages.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished until further notice:  
> I might decide to add another chapter if I get the inspiration.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes in this work at all.


End file.
